A resealable packing-list-pouch may be employed in logistics transportation as an instrument to contain shipping documents while the pouch is attached to a package as the package travels through a distribution channel. Due to the roughness of the shipping environment the seal may be rubbed open and/or ripped off, which may result in the loss of and/or damage to the shipping documents.